A Friendship Reborn
---- Stepping onto the campus felt slightly surreal as students charged in for the first day of hero high school. The south campus of N.H. Academy was bustling with students from all over. The campus was bright, modern and there was just crowds of people. Some were seniors returning while most hanging in the front of the campus were the first years. The first timers to the world of heroes. Morana Ringer stood in place, taking in the beauty and new sights around her, trying to catch where she even was. The campus was massive and filled with blooming flowers. She was clearly at the front of this massive building of the school but she took a deep gulp anyways. National Hero Academy, the American U.A. they called it. Each step inside the campus felt foreign and wrong but Morana had no choice. She had a mission to complete. For now she wished to blend in and turned her attention to a rather large crowd of people. Walking over she was glad for her own curiosity, the swarm of first years were covering a board filled with a map and plenty of names. It took a lot to stay in the crowd while sighting her name on the board but eventually Morana got what she needed. Classroom C. The crowd was fearsome and the loud shouting was starting to get on Morana nerves and before long she found herself on the ground. I can't wait to put this place on fire, she thought as she slowly picked herself up and turned her attention to picking up the papers that had flown loose from her bag. This was N.H. Academy, the beginning of a trios story. Tochi Ringer hadn't been having a great day. Nerves jittery with the mess of feelings his stupid quirk made him experience, he had managed to make an ass of himself at least twice before even getting to his own school, first tripping on his own feet in the middle of the street leading to it and then knocking into two upperclassmen that had then proceeded to stare him down like the pitiful sack of meat he was being as he was about to walk on the school grounds. Ruffling his unkept dusty brown hair, he was now walking in front of the board indicating which classes the students would be in, clutching the straps of his green backpack like he'd clutch a lifeline. His breath was coming in short pants, a telltale sign of a panic attack slowly setting in, and he just wished the loud noise of the crown would just disappear and let him curl up in a ball in a corner of the campus, where he'd be safe to collect himself. This was the moment fate chose to make him come in contact with someone else's back and fall gracelessly to the ground, while papers flied out of his classmate's bag and scattered around her. When he finally came to himself, after a few seconds spent rubbing his forehead in pain, he realized he had just made his third mistake of the day and, limbs flailing in a panic, he turned toward the person he had just brought down with him and stuttered an apology. "O-Oh my g-god, I'm so s-sorry! Are you okay?! I swear I didn't mean to- Here, let me help you- I'm really sorry!" he cried as he fumbled with the fallen papers to handle them back to her. It was only at that moment that he took in the details of her face, and a strange impression of deja-vu seized him, freezing him on the spot with the paper he had in hand. "Do we... know each other?" Then, it was as if thunder had struck him with the realization, and you could almost see a light bulb appear above his head. "You're Morana! I knew it! It's been so long since the last family reunion!" Overwhelmed with joy, he pulled her in an affectionate hug. "Oh god I'm so glad I'm not gonna be alone in this school! I thought I'd die on my own!" A sleek black car pulled up against the curb, not appearing to be in a rush. A young blond haired boy, Ezarah, emerged from the back seat with neatly brushed hair and a just as neat and tidy uniform. Another person stepped out, but this individual was far more intimidating and menacing than the young boy, with his skull face and black as night skin that reeked 'demon sacrifice.' The tall skull-faced man was dressed in a neat black suit and didn't wait for his son to catch up, seeming to have more important things that fueled his quick pace. So instead of following, the boy bid farewell to whoever was left in the vehicle and looked around before spotting the too. He hesitantly approached, hands shoved into his pockets. "H-Hey..." The world felt like it was spinning for Morana, things were going way too fast. She took a glance at her cousin and tried her best to reform some sort of memory. They were faint but there. What a wrinkle in my plan. He might figure me out... she cursed under her breath before forcing a smile. "T-Tochi right? Can you please be a dear and let me go, your crushing me slightly..." she let out a timid laugh. Her eyes travelled again though as a boy stood above the two but her eyes focused on the figure who had a skull for a face. Bewitched as her breath was taken away and her gaze followed his movements until he was out of view. "I'm not sure what is next anymore..." Morana muttered, her eyes back on the boy in question. She was being surrounded by idiots. It wasn't the worse thing to happen seeing as Morana wanted to blend it, but at that moment, it felt like purgatory. "O-Oh, I'm sorry!" Tochi apologized again, letting go of Morana as he realized he had been inconveniencing her. Finishing to gather her fallen paper, he put them in her bag and handed it out to her. "Here you go." he smiled happily, yet trying internally to keep his emotions at bay. He wasn't gonna help anyone if he got too excited on his first day. "I'm surprised you even remember my name though, it's been so long! Who thought you'd remember lil' ol' Tochi! How are Uncle and Aunty doing?" He then turned toward the newcomer, suddenly becoming meek again as he hid behind Morana. "Ah... I believe we haven't been introduced yet? I'm... Tochi Ringer, and she's my cousin, Morana. Nice to meet you." Ezarah looked at them, unphased by a lot of what was said. His main interest was elsewhere for the time being so he didn't quite pay attention to the conversation the two were previously having. "I'm Ezarah." He kept his eyes glued to the door that his father had walked into, almost anxious of what could happen while his father was in there unguarded and unleashed with his mother there to keep him under control. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, I suppose." Your dad's really cool, Morana suppressed the urge to blurt out. "Mum and dad are doing pretty good actually. Dad just got himself a new job close by, something about servicing." She smiled while taking her bag back, thanking as she did. "I wouldn't forget you though, it's been a while but forgetting a cousin around my own age would be rather cruel." Every movement and comment spoken felt weird and was filled with anxiety. Morana felt rather stiff and wasn't sure if she pulling off a while enough job of pretending. "Ezarah is an unusual name, foreign? Parents seem to have a thing for weird names," Morana picked herself up and dusted her butt. "As Tochi said I am Morana Ringer, known as The Icy Empress due to my quirk. You might of heard of me on the news or one of those interview radio shows." She extended a hand out. "Pleasure's all mind really. Hope we can get along." "Really? I'm glad! Mom and Dad themselves are still their own old selves, still as crazy about anime, as you can tell..." Tochi sighed, but the momentary reminder didn't bring an end to his happiness. He was glad he had taken his meds this morning, otherwise, he'd probably scare Ezarah shitless with his endless energy. That wasn't something he was looking for, having to talk about his quirk or even show it. He was glad he hadn't asked yet, at least. Plus, Morana already knew how sensitive a subject it was for him, so she surely wouldn't direct the conversation this way either. It made Tochi more relieved than he ever expected he'd be. "Hey, why the long face? Are you nervous as well?" He then pondered, not used to seeing his cousin with such a worried expression. "Chill out! You're a genius, nothing's gonna get wrong! Plus, if you're afraid you won't be getting any friends, you can count on me to keep you company! I'm sure the new guy- Ezarah, right, sorry- would be willing to help too, right? I mean, I think! Y-You don't have to join in if you don't feel like it, Ezarah, I was just saying-" he started to mumble in a panic, terrified at the idea of even slightly upsetting any of them. "I just thought maybe we could get along, but if you don't want part in it-" Ezarah blinked, a little taken aback by his sudden put down of the offer even though he had ''just ''suggested it. His eyes finally left the door before landing on him. He had downturned eys that made him look sad, but had the same menacing look his father's eyes had. He pondered the idea for a moment before shrugging. He took Morana's hand, shaking it firmly before pulling his arm back to his side. "Give me a chance to respond first," He started, drawing out the words as he thought. "Ok. It sounds good to me. Though, don't expect playdates or anything like that. My dad isn't fond of people much."